I Can't Sleep
by takimiromy
Summary: Oneshot from Ron's point of view. Please take a peek!


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now.

Hi! This is my second attempt at Harry Potter Fanfiction. It's an angsty songfic with RonXHermione -is there any other? puts tape over mouths of HarryXHermioneshippers Didn't think so. Sadly, I do not own anything except the plot. I don't own Clay Walker and the song "I can't sleep" (damn) or Harry Potter (double damn.) I wonder how much I'd have to pay to own Ron...Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

__

I Can't Sleep

(Ron's POV)

6:02 A.M. The sun is starting to filter in through the lace-trimmed curtains. Funny, I remember when you first put them up. I complained and bickered with you, insisting they were "girly" and "unnecessary." I'd never admit to you that I like them now. They keep the sun out on those mornings when you just want to sleep in or when you have the hangover from hell.

Guess I might as well get up and start the day. It's not like I'm accomplishing anything here. I've had the worst bloody case of insomnia for about a week now. I wasn't tired so I didn't go to bed 'til around midnight. I've been laying here for six damn hours now and I am no closer to sleep now than I was then.

I've just laid here, timing the sunrise. It felt like it'd never come. Now I wish it didn't. It just means the start of another day of stares. It means another day with this ache in my heart. It means another day without you.

6:38 A.M. Still in bed. Can't seem to get the energy to get out. Maybe I should make a vow. I won't sleep 'til I get you to come home again. It's not like I'm doing much sleeping anyway. Here that 'Mione? I refuse to sleep a wink until I get you back!

8:00 A.M. I got to work on time today. Without Voldemort around, Aurors do alot of deskwork these days. Voldemort. Doesn't seem like such a big deal to say that now. I remember how proud you were when I first stated the Dark Lord's name. I sat down in the cubicle next to Harry. He's walks on glass around me. Think he might be almost as upset as me about your leaving. It seems like he expects me explode like he used to in 5th year.

I can't concentrate on my work so I stare at the pictures on my walls. There's one of us, "The Golden Trio." Huh, whoever came up with that nickname obviously didn't pay attention to all the trouble and crap we got into during school, did they? There's the newspaper clipping from when my family went to Egypt. Percy was standing off behind the edge of the photo for the longest time. And Ginny, god, she looks so young there, she was barely 12. I think I took her transition into womanhood quite well, except how idiotically I acted about the whole Michael Corner thing. She and Harry are happy, that's all that matters. It helps that Harry knows he will have six Weasleys to deal with if he ever hurts her.

There's the one picture I didn't want to see. I just can't bear to take it down. It's one of you and me. Dad took in that rose garden at your parent's house. It was the time we got our families together to announce our engagement. Your smile's radiant and the ring is sparkling on your left hand. Right next to that is our wedding picture. You look as gorgeous as ever and both of us look so...happy.

6:34 P.M. Sitting down to dinner alone. I ate in the kitchen. I can't bring myself to eat in the dining room; that's where we fell apart. Was that really only a week ago? Feels like forever since I last held you.

6:41 P.M. I gave up on dinner. Sitting here in the living room staring at the fire. Our fight keeps replaying in my head, like one of those muggle movies.

"You are being such a prat, Ron!"

"What is wrong with a husband being interested in his wife's friends!"

"Because you don't think of Victor as my friend! You think of him as a threat! Admit it, part of you is jealous I still correspond with him!"

"Me? Jealous of Vicky_? Yeah, right!" He lied, his reddening ears giving him away. _

"Damn you and your pride, Ronald Weasley! I'm amazed we managed to date for two years without breaking up! I don't know why I ever thought this marriage could last!"

With that she grabbed a handful of floopowder and went to her parents' house leaving a stunned husband behind. (A/N: Yeah, I know they're muggles and their fireplace isn't connected to the network, as stated in GoF, but this is my story so there:P )

8:36 P.M. You come shooting out of the fireplace. I am so overjoyed to see you I can't believe you're really here. 

"Hermione?" my voice cracks as I realize I haven't talked to anyone for about two days. It's easier to ignore them rather than deal with their pitying looks.

"Hi," you say timidly. "Listen Ron, about what I said.."

"You were right," I blurt out. "I shouldn't have been so nosy about your letter from Victor. I was...jealous, but I shouldn't have been." I gave a small laugh. "I mean you've stuck with me for ages now. If you wanted to be with Victor you wouldn't have broken up with him after that visit to Bulgaria. I just...love you so much. I constantly feel like someone more worthy of you is going to come and whisk you away from me."

By now you have tears in your eyes and I fear the worst. "Don't ever think you aren't worthy of me. And no one could ever 'whisk' me away, Ron. I love you. You already 'whisked' me away from everyone else."

We meet in the middle of the room and hold each other in a tight embrace. I kiss away the tears on your cheeks. "Don't cry, love. We just made up. We're okay now, aren't we?"

"I said some awful things to you! How can we be 'okay'!"

"Easy." I grin. "We love each other. I know you didn't mean it, and you know I didn't mean what I said. You forgive me, I forgive you."

You smile, nod and then bury your face in my shirt. "I missed you so much. I tossed and turned every night. Couldn't sleep without you there."

" I know what you mean..."

11:19 P.M. It feels great to have you back. You're sleeping peacefully next to me. I caress your cheek and pull you close to me. For the first time in seven days I can sleep.

_****_

The End

* * *

So? I know it seems a little overdramatic. Are the fight and make up scenes as bad as they seemed to me? I rewrote them and rewrote them and I'm still not sure if they came across right.


End file.
